


Sweet and Sour

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Tales of Phantasia
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at like 2 am so if there's any typos or smth that's why, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: fluff bingooooooo this is bed sharing and yes i wrote this in one sitting and no i do not regret it at all anyway here
Relationships: Mint Adnade/Cress Albane/Chester Burklight
Series: Ani's Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> fluff bingooooooo this is bed sharing and yes i wrote this in one sitting and no i do not regret it at all anyway here

Cress woke up shortly after everyone else had gone to sleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Another nightmare. Just like last night. And the night before. Cress held back an annoyed groan. He'd barely slept since yesterday's little disturbance, and it was likely tonight would end up the same. He looked in the bed next to him. Klarth was sound asleep, and Cress knew he wouldn't wake up unless someone came and smacked him in the head a couple times with the stick of a broom, something he discovered when Arche did just that when the man slept in the other day. Laughing softly to himself at the memory, he looked to the other side.

In the other bed was Chester, similarly sound asleep. Cress knew just from knowing him for as long as he could remember that Chester would probably sleep through pretty much anything if he was tired enough. An idea came to Cress then, one that he believed would solve his nightmare problems. Climbing out of his own bed, he shuffled his way to Chester's and thought for a moment. Chester wouldn't mind if he just slipped into bed with him, right?

After coming to a conclusive "no," Cress moved the blanket a bit and slipped under, making himself comfortable as he ley half on top of Chester, his head resting squarely on his chest. One leg was hanging off the bed, and Cress wouldn't be surprised if he woke up on the floor in the morning, but he couldn't care much about that at the moment. Once he was comfortable, he let himself drift off to sleep.

\---

Chester woke up attempting to shift around when he noticed a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Cress sprawled out on top of him. Chester sighed. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, but he really could've woken him up and asked him to move over. He was one wrong move away from slipping off the bed and being in for a pretty rude awakening. Even with that thought, Chester was too tired to try waking him up or moving him. So, he started running a hand through Cress's hair until he fell asleep again.

\---

Mint woke up some time after, a dream of her mother ending on a sour note and causing her to wake up with a start. Nervously, she slipped out of bed and headed to the door. She went to the room across the hall and peaked in to see if anyone else was awake. After hearing no sounds other than faint snoring, she quietly slipped into the room and shut the door.

It didn't take her long to notice Cress had abandoned his own bed and taken to lying on top of Chester in his bed. Mint, with a small bit of hesitation, followed his lead, moving the blanket to get under and pressing up the Chester's side, resting her head on his shoulder while her legs tangled with his. Once she'd made herself comfortable, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

\---

Chester woke up again when he realized his shoulder had far more weight on it than usual. He looked down, expecting to see Cress having moved to his other side, but instead finding Mint there, having made herself comfortable next to him. He didn't think much of it, figuring she was probably there for the same reason as Cress, and rested his hand on her waist to hopefully keep her from rolling off in her sleep before returning to sleep himself.

\-----

Arche snickered when she went into the room the boys had rented in the inn the next day. Chester, Cress, and Mint were all piled in the same bed. Cress was half on Chester's chest, drooling a bit on his shirt with his arm around his waist. Mint was snuggled up right next to Chester, his arm draped lazily around her waist while her hand rested on the small part of his chest Cress hadn't completely taken over. His other arm was on Cress's head, fingers loosely tangled in the other's hair. The blanket was bunched up at the end of the bed, revealing that Cress was pretty close to falling out of the bed and Mint was practically on top of Chester.

Arche went over to wake up Klarth with a few whacks of her broom. The man groaned as the bristles smacked his face and then yelped when the stick followed shortly after. After another whack, he shot up and tiredly glared at the witch at his bedside. "I've told you not to wake me up like that, now could you _listen _-" he started yelling before Arche shushed him and directed his attention to the bed on the other end of the room. Klarth just stared for a moment before he looked back at Arche, already catching on to what she was planning. "Don't do it, Arche."__

__Arche was already skipping to the other side of the room, a mischievous grin on her face. After trading looks with Klarth, who was aggressively mouthing to her "don't you dare," Arche took a deep breath and then, as loudly as she could, yelled, "Good morning sleepy heads!"_ _

__All three woke with a start, Cress yelling as he fell off the bed with a loud thud and, judging by the bang and accompanying groan Arche heard, a nice bump forming on his head. Mint shot up and yelled louder than Arche'd ever heard her before, eyes wide as she too rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a yelp. Chester shot up with his hair far more wild than normal, yelling as he sat up before he eventually relaxed and glared at Arche. She laughed even as Chester angrily grabbed the pillow off his bed and chucked it at her face. "Arche, dammit! Was that necessary?!"_ _

__"You guys were all so cute sleeping together like that, I couldn't resist!" She teased. Chester kept glaring daggers at her, even as his face started turning red. Cress pulled himself up to rest his head on the side of the bed, groaning._ _

__"What the heck happened...?" He grumbled, rubbing the spot on his head he probably slammed against the nightstand next to the bed when he fell._ _

__"Arche." Chester answered with a pointed glare at their pink-haired friend who simply rocked on the balls of her feet and whistled as if she'd done no wrong._ _

__"Archeeeee, whyyyyyyy..." Cress groaned loudly, his voice still thick with sleep now that they noticed. Mint had scooted over next to Cress and was healing his head now, much to his relief. "Thanks..." He subconsciously leaned closer to her, much to her embarrassment._ _

__"C-Cress, please stay up so I can heal you!" She begged. Even so, he just kept falling into her. Chester sighed and grabbed his shoulder to keep him upright. Cress mumbled something in a disappointed tone, but didn't do anything else._ _

__Chester let out a heavy sigh before glaring at Arche again. "You are gonna have a lot of apologizing to do later."_ _

__"What makes you say that?" Arche asked, oblivious to the disgruntled and angry voices coming from the neighboring rooms. Once she did notice, her whole demeanor vanished. "...Oh...oops..."_ _

__"I tried to stop you." Klarth remarked. All it earned him was a bonk on the head with the stick of Arche's broom._ _


End file.
